


Out of the Woods

by Death_Of_Multiverse



Series: Parallel Universe of Catastrophe Series Short Stories [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Of_Multiverse/pseuds/Death_Of_Multiverse
Summary: A Parallel Universe of Catastrophe Series short story. About a hike that went extremely wrong and secrets being exposed.Disclaimer:Mention of suicide, self harm, loss of blood and death. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Parallel Universe of Catastrophe Series Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898155
Kudos: 3





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side story of Parallel Universe of Catastrophe Series and it's unedited. This story also contain sensitive subjects so read at your own risk.

It was a hot mid summer's night in Sai Kung, Hong Kong. It was that particular time in July where there's no cool wind but simply scorching heat in the atmosphere. Well... at least to friends from Poland. Me and my friends Klaudia, Ezra, and Emilia were hiking in the woods towards Nam She Tsim. Our silhouette cast shadow from the silver glow of moonlight. I took a deep breath and continued hiking, completely oblivious to what will happen next. Something unpredictable and unforgettable. Something dark. And the truth that had been hidden for years will be exposed.

Klaudia and Emilia flew all the way from Poland and Ezra from Indonesia just for this hiking trip. They planned it for months just for this surprise trip and I was flabbergasted. I can finally meet my friends and I was so excited. Until Klaudia decided to sing Mine All Day nonstop from the start of the trip.

"I mine all day, I mine all night, I mine non..."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE STOP SINGING AGENT!" Ezra shouted at Klaudia and took another sip of cranberry flavoured G-Fuel, "Seriously, do you ever stop singing? You have been singing the same damn song for the last 2 hours and do you ever stop?"

"No." Klaudia replied, earning a laugh from Emilia and I.

"Well we need to walk faster and ketchup guys," said, "Or else we cannot see the sunrise." "Welcome to Hong Kong Nam She Tsim circa 2020. Where it takes 3 hours to walk 7.6 km and Skye is acting like Sans as her puns are ridiculous." Emilia growled sarcastically, then she muttered something in Polish and Klaudia laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well too bad you're not Polish." Emilia pitied.

"Shut up Sneeze! No one cares!" Ezra shouted at Emilla. We continued walking and our surroundings got foggy which is quite weird. I looked at the surroundings and heard someone crying somewhere far away.

"Agent? Snee..." I stopped. How come they disappeared? One second they were here and the other they were gone? Poof! Just like that!

I walked faster, hoping I could find my friends. I walked faster and faster until I was at a junction. Not knowing where they went, I decided to call them but.. no signal. I stomped my foot out of frustration and walked on the right path deeper into the woods and there's a trail of unknown substance. Out of curiosity, I decided to take a doser look, not knowing the consequences of what will happen next. And I immediately recognized the crimson coloured liquid.

It's blood.

My face paled and vomited. I immediately spun around and ran away as fast as I could back to the junction and find my friends.

"Something terrible happened." I thought, "I know I might be able to help them, but I can't. Maybe Sneeze could help! She studied in a medical school and there's a large chance she'll help. Only if I."

BAM! A large tree branch fell in front of me, blocking the only path back. I halted, "Wow.Typical Skye here, almost got hit by a tree branch again.FOR WHO KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES!" I thought. I tried to move the branch out of the way but it won't budge. I took a while to think, and decided to go back into the woods and face whatever lies ahead.

I followed along the trail of blood deeper into the woods and the cries got louder and louder every stepI ran. The cries and dripping noise sends shivers down my spine and I had to fight the urge to run away.

I followed the trail until I ended up in front of an old abandoned shack. Anxiety rose up my chest. What will happen inside? Is this a murder house? AmI going to die? Is the world going to end?I gathered my confidence and swung open the door.

I saw more blood. And a tall man with blue hair in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His arms were filled with scars and they were bleeding. His blue eyes were dull and he's holding a knife. The torchlight was dim and he was crying. He turned his head away from me, not wanting to let anyone see his face. I took a step forward, reaching out to him. But he spun around, holding up his knife as if he's going to kill himself.

"Stay away from me," he said, and l immediately put down my hand. "Go now. Pretend I didn't exist and this never happened. Please."

"Sir, you know I can't do that." I told him calmly, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Felix." Felix replied, "My name is Felix. Please don't call me sir or mister. They make me feel old."

"Well okay Felix. So my name is Alice, but please call me Skye. And can you tell me why you're here?" I asked, taking another step closer.

"No!" he suddenly screamed, pressing his knife on his chest, the knife wavering as he trembled. I jumped slightly, my heart beated faster than ever. I prepared myself, readying to tackle him if he's committing suicide or trying to kill me. "I don't want to leave him alone."

And Felix cried even more, muttering something like "It's all my fault" and "I shouldn't have left him". I put down my backpack on the floor, and walked a few steps closer.

"Who is he?"

"None of your business," he growled. "Let me be! I want to stay with him forever. I already failed him way too many times. Just let me do it, it's the only way I can prove myself."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see you hurting yourself for him right now." I said, "If you care for him then live for him. You don't need to die or self harm to prove yourself."

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CANT FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Felix screamed. "You don't understand, everything is my fault.."

"I do understand." I said, I walked to him, and rolled up my sleeves. Old scars littered all over my arms. Even though most have faded, they were still visible to others.

"These scars... they were... that was a bad time of my life." I explained, revealing my darkest secret that I had been hiding it for years from everyone.

"I was being bullied, misunderstood, judged, compared, humiliated... I was a scapegoat and a waste to everyone. Everyone wanted me dead at that tìme so I started cutting myself. I even attempted suicide a few times."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the ground. I thought back on those dark memories, I could remember the pain of those scars and bruises from others. My heart ached from the memories and continued, "I stopped when I met my friends, they helped me get through and I'm getting better everyday." I stopped, Felix looked like he's at the verge of crying again and I rolled down my sleeves. "Remember, you're not alone in this. I'm here for you."

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." I answered, patting his shoulder, Felix lowered the knife, arm now hanging uselessly at his side. I took the knife from him, and threw it out of the window into a small pond. I continued, "No matter who you are, or what you were, I still think everyone deserves a second chance."

"Thank you Skye." Felix said out of the blue.

"Wha... what?"

"Thank you for stopping me." Felix replied, "I would have died if you weren't here. You're right, Sean wouldn't want to see me like this. I could live for him. Live for him no matter what happened."

"You're welcome Felix," I said. "Let's leave this place. This place doesn't look likea good place to stay. And you need to take care of your wounds. I don't think you have bandages since you technically brought nothing." I picked up my backpack, and continued, "Come on Felix, there must be another way out."

I walked a few steps, Felix following close behind. His arms still bleeding and blood dripping on the floor. "Let's get the he.." and by that I dropped on my knees. My hands clenching my head as pain shot through my entire head. I hould've sought medical help for my chronic headache after all. Then I fainted, a large nail stabbed my abdomen and a pool of blood formed on the ground.

By the time I woke up, I saw Felix carrying me and we were still in the woods. I moved a bit and all I felt was pain. My limbs were numb and my eyes were droopy. I fought the urge to close my eyes and asked, " Felix? Where are we?"

"Oh my goodness you finally woke up!" Felix exclaimed, "You have fainted for about half an hour now and I'm trying to find the way out of the woods. But I thìnk I did it because we're somewhere along the edge now."

"Let me get on the ground." I requested. 

"What? No! Of course no!" Felix rejected. "You just fainted due to headache and loss of blood and I can't risk you fainting again!" 

"I said. LET ME GET ON THE GROUND." 

Felix thought for a second, and finally lowered me onto the ground. I got on my feet and said, "I know the way out. Follow me."

I led him out of the woods and walked along the woods, But the clouds gathered and it started raining. Thunders were heard and we walked faster. We walked up the steep hill slowly. We got weaker every step we walked and felt the blood leaving us. And the crimson liquid being washed away by the rain. After an hour or two, the thunderstorm left and we finally arrived at the hilltop. We sat on the ground, barely able to keep ourselves awake and looked at the horizon. The sun came out, turning the sky into a beautiful shade of orange and blue. We didn't bother ourselves to shout for Klaudia, Ezra or Emilia as we're both out of breath already.

"What will your friends do when they find us?" Felix asked, looking at the sun. I gave a small chuckle and stared at the horizon, "They would carve my heart out if they saw me again."

We laughed and Felix continued, "I think I met you before."

"Maybe somewhere in the streets.." I answered, "Since it's a small world after all."

"Yeah." Felix agreed, "Probably."

"You look tired, I think you should get some sleep." Felix said.

"I can't remember the last time I slept."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Thank you Felix," I thanked him. I laid down and Felix did the same next to me. "And goodbye. Maybe in a parallel universe our lives could be better."

"Farewell Skye.."

Our pulses stopped and were reaay to be welcomed by death. But something held us back.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I saw Klaudia, Ezra, Emilia, Felix and a green haired man sitting next to Felix.

"Guys?" I asked softly.

"Skye! You finally woke up!" Emilia shouted. 

"I'm so worried." Klaudia said.

"I'll get the doctor!" Ezra exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"What happened after I... died?" l asked. 

"Well. when we found you and Felix, you guys technically died. So l immediately performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation on you guys while Klaudia called the ambulance. When you two got back your pulses, we... I mean mainly Ezra, carried you two out and we got into the hospital. You two were in surgery and were asleep for a week." Emilia explained.

"Wow."

"Actually I woke up just now." Felix said, "Oh! By the way, this is my boyfriend Sean. He also just woke up from coma and I'm so happy!"

"Hi Sean." I greeted.

"Hey Skye. Thank you for stopping my boyfriend from suicide." Sean said, wrapping his arms around Felix and pulling him in a hug.

"So, I see you're finally awake." The doctor said. Walking in with Ezra next to him and took a look at the file. "I'm doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein, you may call me Henrik and l'm your's, Mr Kjell.. I mean Felix and Mr McLou... Sean's doctor." He wrote something in the file and continued, "Hmm... you're pulse stopped due to loss of blood and have to transfer blood. And we saw the scars on your arms so we also prepared a therapist session for you. Same with Felix."

"Okay." We replied.

"Oh! And get some rest Alice. We don't expect you to move much as we still figuring out why you have chronic headache." Henrik reminded me and left the room after fixing his hair.

"I'm sorry I ruined your hiking trip guys. I really ama piece of trash."

"Don't say that" Klaudia interrupted. "We almost died after we saw you and Felix lying on the ground lifeless. Just.. don't say that."

"So what do we do now?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." I answered, "Maybe wait for the report and get some rest?"

"Yeah." Sean agreed.

I looked at the ceiling, thinking of what will happen next and having another existential crisis. This hiking trip really is interesting.. 

The End


End file.
